Backstreets back
by Slea
Summary: What happens when your cross an evil plot bunnie with a little girl who has daddy and all her uncles wrapped around her finger.


dtAll responsibilities belong to this alien Plot bunny. I have no Idea where he thinks up these things but once he has bitten you. You must obey. He told me NOEL gave him the Idea... I think she is the queen plotbunny  
  
Backstreets back in town.  
By Cyndi Smith   
  
  
"She wants who?"   
"The Backstreet Boys..."   
"You're kidding right? Please say your kidding," Tim begged. "She's only four how about Barney, You know; 'I love you. You love me.'."   
"Count your blessings Plebe boy wonder, originally she wanted Brittney Spears." Roy teased.   
"Meep!" Dick was about to bust out laughing at the picture.   
"What are you laughing at Bat Boy? You started this. Who asked you to sing her to sleep at nights?" Roy growled.   
"She did," Dick answered smiling.   
"Why did you have to sing real music? Why not 'Rock a Bye Baby' like normal people?"   
"Saw it in a movie once," Dick replied still smiling, "And it was not my Idea to put together a quartet and sing to Donna for Donna's birthday. I think the little princess is vying for daddy attention."   
"Always with the answers fearless leader. What are we going to do?"   
"As I see it we have two options, the first would be to get the Backstreet boys themselves.   
"Yeah! They would do it too. I hear they are big on Super heroes and stuff, I can go to another town that week. Any other town," Robin whined.   
"Nope even I thought of that. She wants Daddies Group"   
Dick, Garth, and Tim's eyebrows all furled. "DADDIES GROUP?" they chorused.   
"Hey I was the one to put the group together. Anyway, it's the Backstreet boys stuff or we put the Kid in women's clothes and back up Brittney."  
"Why me ..." Tim argued, "He's the one with the cute legs."   
Dick had the kid in a headlock grating his knuckles along the boys' head, before anyone saw him move.   
"Stop looking at my legs, Tim. People are going to talk," he laughed.   
"So you'll do it?"   
Garth smiled before asking, "Can I bring my wife?"   
"One problem," The Titan leader admitted, "I really don't want to spend the night in Costume unless I have too. And everyone will want to be at Lian's party."   
"How about if we make it a costume party," Garth suggested. " I mean not a uniform party but a costume with Masks and make- up. Like Halloween."   
"We could go as the Backstreet boys," Roy agreed. "Heck you ran around in that red wig for a year no one ever realized you were Nightwing. A little mustache and goatee and you would look one of the guys on the CD cover," he announced whipping out the CD "I can be this guy ... and Garth could be him. Hmm lets see the kid could be..."   
"Cool we are one guy short. I guess we have to come up with a new plan. Let's hire the BSB to be themselves pretending to be us being them," Tim smiled quite pleased with his solution.   
"Why are you so dead set against this, Tim?" Dick asked getting tired of the whining. "The music is not bad and you sing great, as long your not doped up on wacky gas,"   
"Man, I am a teenage boy. I have to be a teenage boy for the next two to three years depending on which parent we are talking about..."   
"If your referring to the bat you still have a good twenty or so," Roy giggled. He looked shocked when Dick popped him up side the head.   
"Anyway I have a rep to protect. I am not going to go around Impersonating BSB or Nsync or any of those for lack of better word 'stars'"   
"Is it me or did I just see his Blue Eyes turn green?" Garth spoke up.   
"Its you!" Tim retorted.   
"That's it!" Roy announced, "He's jealous."   
"Let me guess," Dick giggled. "The Spoiler has posters all over her room and none of them are of Robin the Boy Wonder."  
"Actually, Roy laughing replied, "She does have a poster of Batman and Robin. She thinks you have sexy legs, Robbie old chap."   
"Laugh it up Dick. Like you haven't notice the autographed of Blue Beetle on Bab's desk."   
The flash in Dicks eye would have scared the hell out of Batman. Nevertheless, it gave Tim something to giggle about   
"Oops maybe you haven't," before anyone knew what happen Dick was in a mad chase to catch the very wiry Boy Wonder. Roy and Garth found themselves as obstacles tossed in the older boy's way.   
"Hey come on guys I have to tell my little girl something and I would like it not to be that one of you ended up in the hospital."   
Using Roy's bed as a springboard Dick vaulted over everyone's head landing in front of Tim before he knew what happened, quickly clutching the kid in a bear hug, he announced. "WE WILL BE HAPPY TOO! Wont we Tim?"   
"But we can't we don't have enough people." Tim smiled as he dropped out of the clutches of his big brother. Before he could say another word the door flew open and a breeze blew by him dressed in a red and yellow uniform.   
"Youcalledbigguy?" smiled the young speedster of the Young Justice League.   
"Yes, Bart I did," Dick smiled. "We wanted to know if you would mind joining us in a concert," he began to explain.   
Roy smiled as he walked over to a scowling Boy Wonder. "So you want to be him or him?" he smiled pointing at the pictures on the CD Cover.   
"What just happened here?" Tim asked in disbelief. "You guys just set me up!"   
"Not us " Roy laughed. " Besides this wasn't a set up ...it was a plot. Made up by a dark haired little bunny that sleeps with my daughter."   
"You want me to believe that?"   
"Believe what you want, just remember to be on time for practice."   
Back in the bedroom Liam cuddled a beautiful stuffed black bunny. She smiled as she heard the guys practicing 'I'll Be the One' to her CD.   
"Thanks Mr. Bunny!" she whispered.   
"Humph!" the bunny thought, "Don't thank me. I was hoping to see the kid dress like Brittney!"   



End file.
